Link X Navi
by Link303564
Summary: Navi leaves Link because of a reason she thinks stupid. Link is in total despair when Navi leaves all of a sudden.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This story was completely taken out of my imagination and I ask that you not hate on my first try on designing a book about a Legend Of Zelda couple. That is why I chose Navi and Link first so that if I screw up, it won't be one of the bigger couples.**

Link X Navi

Chapter 1: I Will Miss You.

Even as Ganondorf was brought down by his own sword, Link could sense something was about to happen. Zelda had sent him back in time, but he had a bad feeling about something...

"Link.." Navi didn't even try to be her usual self. She couldn't believe she had to do this. "Yes, Navi?" asked Link. "I..I..I have to go." she stuttered, not being able to bring herself to say the truth. "Navi, wait! Come back!" Link shouted, but Navi was already flying away in tears. She had to leave her best friend just because she was never supposed to be there since Ganon was gone, yet she couldn't take it to leave the one and only person she had loved, and the one who had, even if not loved, never called her an annoying brat.

As Navi flew away, Link thought she was playing some joke on him. "She'll be back." he thought, or more or less hoped. As the hours dragged by Link had already ventured back to Kokiri Forest and had looked for Navi everywhere. Nobody except Link could remember what had happened, not including the sages or Navi. So naturally, Mido was a jerk, nobody had even heard of a fairy named Navi, and they claimed he had never owned one, which wasn't true.

Link suddenly realized that Navi wasn't coming back anytime soon, if she was at all. He decided that he would go on a journey to look for her. He walked to Lon Lon Ranch, took Epona, and rode to Hyrule Castle. There he informed Zelda of what he was doing, and he climbed up on Epona, and rode away. After many events and obstacles, Link got too tired to carry on and turned back for Hyrule, as he had crossed dimensions into the land of Termina. When he got back, he was heartbroken. "How could you leave me like this.." he cried. Saria was about to come in but then heard him crying and decided now wasn't the time to talk to her best friend. "We'll talk later." she thought, although it despaired her that he was in such a terrible mood. "Perhaps he's lost his only love? Well, even if I don't love him, he'll always have me as a friend," she thought as she skipped back to the lost woods.

"I'll miss you!" cried out both Link and Navi.

Navi: Man I can't believe that was the past.

Link: I know! Don't worry, our author here isn't going to give a sad ending, as it never did end sad.

Me: Oho! How do you know that I won't make it sad? Although sometimes it is better to give a happy ending, but for now I'll just leave to our readers to infer what happens next. I'm new to fanfiction, so I may not be able to post as much as others, but I do promise I will not drop any of this. I'll also be sure that as I become a better writer I'll include lots of other Zelda Couples.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here I am again, with chapter two of my first story ever. Hope you enjoy, and remember to review!**

**Link X Navi**

**Chapter 2: Discovery**

As Link sat crying, he started to remember all of the things he and Navi had done together. He went from defeating Gohma to killing Ganon. 'Why did she have to leave me like this..' he thought.

Then a slip of paper slid under the door.

"Dear Link,

Meet me in the Sacred Forest Meadow at the tree stump. I may know where Navi is.

Your Best Friend,

Saria

So Link wiped his eyes, and set out for the lost woods. "You know where Navi is?" he asked. "Of course I do, why else would I have given you the note?" she chirped. "I've heard that long ago, there was a hero, just like you, who had a fairy. He did the exact same things you did, traveling far and wide and discovering the barrier between Termina and Hyrule. However, he journeyed deep into the forest and claimed that there was a place that fairies who weren't bonded with anyone were, and he had found his fairy and returned to normal life."

"You're saying that Navi may be somewhere in these woods?" Link seemed to look hopeful. "Yes, but I'm not even aware of the dangers that could be in your way, especially since all the normal forest creatures here attack you. That's why if you are going to go, it would be wise to allow me to come, since I'm Sage Of The Forest." "Well, I don't see anything against it, since you are my best friend," he smiled. "In that case, go and get everything you need and I'll wait right here." said Saria. Link was grinning like never before. 'I_ am_ going to find Navi!' Suddenly, a scream was heard from the Lost Woods! "_SARIA!_" Link bolted until he was panting and out of breath. He came up the stairs and was met with a giant bull like_ thing._ The bull, or whatever it was, had Saria in his hands. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" bellowed Link. "Hurmph?" grunted the bull. He dropped Saria on her feet and began to charge at Link. "YAAAAAH!" shouted Link as he stabbed it full in the stomach. Then the monster evaporated into ashes.

"Thank you Link.. I thought he was going to kill me!" thanked Saria. "That's what friends are for," Link chorused. Then they started searching for secret entrances to any pathways that might lead to Navi. "Hey! I think I found something!" said Saria. " Try using some sort of magic, Link," she said. "FARORE'S COURAGE!" chanted Link. Suddenly a pathway was revealed. The duo stepped into it but as soon as they did the forest seemed to become thicker in trees with less light. "I don't like this place one bit, and I'm the Forest Sage..." mumbled Saria.

After hours of walking and dozens of dozens of attacks from wild creatures unknown to anyone, Link and Saria stopped to camp out for the night. "Do you really think we're going to find Navi, Saria?" doubted Link. After the days events he didn't have high hopes anymore. "As sure as I can be." Although Saria wasn't really sure.

_Link walked through a dark passageway, and he saw a door. There was a lock on it._

"Nooooo..."_ He took out the boss key and opened the door. There he saw his best friends captive, Saria and Navi! "You can never hope to best me, kid!" laughed Ganon._

"Noo...NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Link.

Link awoke feeling terrible. His face was hot, and he ached all over. Saria was washing him with a wet cloth. "Thank goodness, I was worried sick." she smiled. "Urgh..Sa..Saria..." he mumbled. "Shhh." she put a finger to her lips. "You need rest. Why don't I get you a meal?" As Saria hurried of to prepare something to eat, Link pondered what he had seen. 'Could it be the future?' he wondered.

Saria: Link, do you even remember that? I remember that very day you had slipped on a banana peel. * Giggles *

Link: Hey, that's not funny! I couldn't see it! You would've slipped on it too! * Starts a friendly argument *

Me: "Sigh."

Link and Saria together: BE QUIET!

Me: Well, despite this apparent FRIENDLY argument, remember to review this chapter and give me some feedback so that I'll be able to improve my writing, and I'll try to upload the next chapter soon enough. Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is again, Link X Navi Chapter 3. If I make a mistake, I'm listening to Zelda Music while writing this, so please forgive me if I do. Now, BEGIN!**

**Link X Navi**

**Chapter 3: Capture**

Link only seemed to feel worse after the sudden fever during the night. Saria couldn't get any busier, from tending to Link, making meals, and all the other things, but also keeping an eye out for the different malevolent creatures that lurked in the forest. They made little progress each day, and Saria was growing tired of this expedition. Nonetheless, she still kept a happy atmosphere and enjoyed being around Link.

"Don't you _dare_ touch him!" barked Saria at the nearest Wolfos. 'Why is everything so hostile here?' she wondered. Link's dreams weren't getting any better either. Each time he passed into his waking dreams, he found some sort of terrible thing awaiting him, always involving friends such as Zelda, Malon, Navi, and many others. Ganondorf was always there too, in his human form, mocking him in some way about how he was powerless. Link would wake up screaming in a cold sweat each time.

Knowing that Link may not want to talk about his dreams, Saria refrained from asking, although she still had a bit of curiosity in her as to what was so terrifying. On the 24th day after Link and Saria's departure, they noticed that the woods seemed to get darker, and darker they were, for even worse creatures came out of nowhere, and none listened to Saria shouting to go away, and she therefore had to fight them off.

_Link was in the shadow temple, and he narrowly avoided a colossal dagger from smashing into him._

"Urrgh...nooo..."

_Suddenly a cage popped up from the ground and out of spiked walls came Redeads, each holding one of Link's friends captive._

"NOOO! STOP! DON'T KILL THEM! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"_Too late kid," remarked Ganondorf, as each of his friends fell to the ground, dead. "You'll be next, especially after what you did to me!"_

"LINK! Wake up! It's only a dream!" cried Saria. Saria now realized just what the dreams were about- Link's friends, including her, were dying in some way-and she realized just how much he must care about her and everyone else.

"Saria! You're alive!" he said, relieved. "Of course I am." she smiled. "Listen, I have a bad feeling about this area, and I think that there's an aura that's causing these dreams and this fever. I was up last night meditating and listening to the forest, and found some source of power near us."

"Are you sure?" asked Link, unconvinced. "Yes." she replied. They packed and Link had a sudden determination to find out what this power was, and he ignored his fever. By sunset though, they had still found nothing, although Saria again meditated and found that they were extremely close to the radius of the power source.

"_LINK! HELP!"_ Link bolted. He saw Saria dangling until something smashed into his stomach. "HE-URMPHGA!" he said. He was sent upward into a tree, but dropped swiftly to the ground, as a 12 year old Link was very nimble. "You'll pay for that!" he bellowed. Then he noticed what it was. It seemed to be a combination of giant and dragon. It had talons on it's legs and big brute hands that were definitely meant for smashing. Its face was that of a Bull and Dragon smashed together, and had twisted facial figures. Suddenly it breathed fire. Link dodged, and then he pulled out his boomerang and threw it at its face, but the creature was just too quick for its sheer size and weight. It caught the boomerang, threw it back so hard that when it hit Link's leg he cried out in pain, showing that his leg had been broken. Then a white flash blinded Link, and when he looked around, he saw no sign of the creature. "Watch out, Link!" screamed Saria. Link felt something smash his head, and then he blacked out.

"You'll never defeat Link!" shouted Navi. Saria had only just arrived at the prison containing everyone Ganondorf had captured once Link had set out to find Navi. "Oho! Yet the fairy challenges me again after already being beaten! I like your style, puffball!" he mocked. The prisoners were beaten if they so much as uttered one insult. Although all of Link's friends had been beaten in numerous ways, Navi was the worst off. She was no longer in fairy form, for magic prevented her from doing so. She had been changed to her true human form, as all fairies had one. Navi had a swollen eye, a long bruise that extended from her waist to her thigh, a lump on her head, and tons of bruises along her body. Saria had just been beaten and looked horrible, for after they were taken they naturally were shouting insults at each other.

"Let me _GO!"_ she shouted as her jailers took her out of the cell to torture her. She couldn't stand it, as Ganondorf was trying to hurt Link in every way possible. She had always had a crush on him, but on strict orders from the Deku Tree, she wasn't allowed to utter a single word, lest it distract Link from the task at hand, and now, she regretted she never put up any defiance at trying to stay with Link.


End file.
